Harry Potter meets Nick Scott
by Raven2194
Summary: when Nick Scott starts at hogwarts with Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione. there is a love interest with Nick and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna. they will go threw everything the same way but with a twist since there is nick. POV Nick.


I do not own Harry Potter and its characters except for nick scott this is what i think that should happen instead of just three friends it will be four.

* * *

My story starts on a train to Hogwarts for wizardry and witchcraft. I am eleven years old. I have a scar on my chest and I don't know how I got it. My parents had died when I was younger and I don't know how. When I was in a cabin to people I just met. Harry Potter " The boy who lived" and Ronald Weasley he is very weird but cool. We were doing some magic until a girl came in she was bloody brilliant. Her name is Hermione Granger. " Hey so you guys are doing magic?" Hermione said. "Yeah we are. You want to join us." I said with a smile. "Sure that sounds fun." Hermione said. She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. "Repairo." She said then everything became cleaner on her glasses. After we had introduced each other. "Hi my name is Hermione Granger and your Harry Potter the second boy who lived from the hands of you know who and now you have a scar on your forehead, and your Nicholas Scott the first boy who lived from him." She said. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Who are you talking about and what had happen?" I had questioned. "What you don't know what happened?" she asked. "No I don't." I answered still confused. "Well when you were younger you were attacked and you lived, you have a scar on your chest right there." She explained. "Oh so that's how I got this." I said. " Yeah you were protecting Harry because you saw him kill your parents and Harry's." she explained more. Then she looked at Ron. " What is your name?" she asked him. "Ronald Weasley." Ron said. After that we were at the castle standing waiting for us to get to do what is going on then a boy named Draco Malfoy started to talk to us. "If you need help finding friends I can help you." He said to me and Harry. "I can find my own friends." He said. Then he looked at me and I started to laugh. " I'm fine I think I can find my own friends." I responded. He just starred at us for a while. Then my grandmother came out professor McGonagall. We were sorted into our houses. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I was sorted into Gryffindor house, which was great. Later in the school year somebody let out a troll. Ron, Harry and I had to go find Hermione in the girl's bathroom. We found her and the troll was there too. We yelled her name." Hermione!" we all said. "You need to get out of there." I said. She was ducking for cover so I had decided to jump upon the troll and distract it from Hermione. All it was doing was shaking me off so fast that I got flung across the room over the sinks and hit my head then at the same time I was flung he hit himself in the head with his big stick and was knocked out then almost all of the professor came I didn't know what happen until I woke up on top of all the rubble. I was helped up and asked, " What you guys do to the troll?" I asked. " We didn't do it you did when you were thrown to the wall." Harry said. Then we were yelled at, but I took the blame. "No it was all me. Hermione was upset in the bathroom and I thought that we should go warn her so she wont get hurt but then I was stupid and jumped on the troll and was thrown into the sink and my back and head really hurts and I just want to go lay down and sleep." I explained. "Wow you all are still in trouble, Gryffindor loses 50 points each but then gets 500 points for Nick's bravery on jumping on the troll to save Hermione." McGonagall. "Okay." We all said. "Now go to your houses." She demanded. "Alright." We all said walking together. "So how bad does your head hurt?" Hermione asked. "Really bad but I'll be fine as long as you're here and alright all of you." I said smiling. "That's good and Thanks all of you for saving me." She said smiling. "Your welcome, that's what friends are friends are for." All three of us told Hermione at the same time. We all went to bed that night. Few months later we all were figuring out about the Philosopher stone. We went to go get it from Snape but that wasn't who was trying to steal the stone it was Professor Quirll and sort of Voldermort. At the end of the School year me and Hermione started dating but didn't tell any one yet.


End file.
